1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flex-rigid wiring board having a flexible section and a rigid section connected to each other, and to a method for manufacturing such a flex-rigid wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472, a flex-rigid wiring board is described with wiring patterns on the upper and lower surfaces of a rigid section connected to each other by a conductor formed in a through hole. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-200258, a bendable multilayer printed wiring board is described. Such a multilayer printed wiring board is manufactured by laminating an insulative substrate, prepreg and a copper foil. The prepreg is made by impregnating aramid non-woven fabric with liquid resin. In a multilayer printed wiring board described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-200258, all layers are formed with insulation layers made by impregnating aramid non-woven fabric with resin. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-322871 and 2006-100703, a flex-rigid wiring board is described in which a flexible section and a rigid section are electrically connected to each other by compressing and deforming conductive bumps. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-353861, a flex-rigid wiring board is described in which a flexible section and a rigid section are electrically connected to each other by solder bumps which penetrate through an adhesive layer. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-186235, a flex-rigid wiring board is described in which the laminated flexible section and rigid section are connected to each other by an adhesive agent.
The contents of Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. H10-200258, 2005-322871, 2006-100703, 2005-353861 and 2004-186235 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.